Distributed systems, such as networked computers, may need to know each other's state during communications. This typically requires that two systems communicate sequentially rather than simultaneously. If both systems send messages to each other simultaneously (or non-sequentially) resulting in crisscrossed messages, a race condition can develop which can lead to divergent and corrupted state information.